Lost & Found
by MariaLouisa
Summary: What happens, when you're the unknown sister of a rockstar - and the rockstar doesn't even know? Warning: possible death later on, might change though. DougiexOC
1. Disturbing The Peace

It was Thursday afternoon, and life was peaceful in the McFly house.

Dougie was in his bedroom playing his bass.

Danny flicked aimlessly through the channels on the TV, stopping every now and then to watch fragments of TV-shows.

Tom was consumed in his copy of Dan Brown's "Angels and Demons", and Harry was reading the latest issue of TV-hits.

Everything was peaceful – but not for long.

Suddenly, the air was ripped by the sound of "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen.

The song kept on playing and Tom lifted his gaze from the book, and Harry copied this motion.

They looked at each other, then they yelled, "Danny!"

Danny jumped in his seat. "What?"

"Your phone!" Tom and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh," Danny said, getting his phone out of the pocket and picked up.

"Hello? Oh, hi! I'm good thanks, you? Great to hear. Yeah, it's been a while. Uh-huh? Uh-huh? Er, no, I'm kinda busy at the moment so.. But otherwise I'd love to. Okay, see you around sometime. Okay, bye."

Danny hung up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Danny replied, "some bird I met months ago at a club. Don't remember her."

Harry and Tom gazed knowingly at each other, then went back to reading.

A little while later, a thunder roared through the McFly house, and the sizzling of rain was heard from outside.

Tom lifted his gaze from the book once more.

"About bloody time," he said, "this pressured heat has been killing me!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

No one reacted.

It rang again.

"Alright then, I'll get it." Harry grumbled, putting away his magazine.

As he walked to the door, it rang again.

"Alright, I'm on my way, chill!" he yelled, only to have his voice drown out in the sound of the doorbell.

As he opened the door, he unknowingly thanked God for his good reflexes.

A split second later, a figure fell into his arms.

It was a young woman, approximately 17-18 years old.

He stared at her for a moment.

Then he yelled, "Guys! I need some help! Now!"

She was pale, her eyes were closed and she was shaking.


	2. Riding On A Sugar High

Wow, four reviews already! I usually never get reviewed.. Thanks :D

* * *

Tom and Danny came running by the sound of Harry yelling.

A thumping down the stairs meant that Dougie was in his way down too.

Harry stood there, examining the girl in his arms.

She looked familiar, yet he was sure he didn't know her.

Tom and Danny entered the hall at the same time as Dougie came flying down the stairs.

All 3 froze to the spot by the sight of the young woman in Harry's arms.

"Come on, guys", Harry said, "help me get her inside!"

Danny and Dougie rushed over to help carry her, while Tom went into the living room to clear the couch of all the stuff they'd thrown there, before finding a blanket.

They laid the girl on the couch carefully, before Tom gently placed a quilted blanket over her.

"Err, guys," Dougie broke the silence, "Our couch will get wet. The chick is soaked, dude."

"Doug, that's not really important now, is it?" Tom answered.

"But – you never let me lie on the couch when I'm wet!" Doug said.

"No, that's because when you're wet, you've just come out of the bath, that means you're naked!" Danny said, disgusted by though of a naked Dougie on the couch.

Dougie thought for a moment.

"Oh."

Suddenly the girl moved a bit, and the guys focused on her again.

She murmured a bit, nothing understandable though.

Tom sat down beside her, as she opened her eyes.

She blinked a couple of times, then look around, finally letting her gaze stop by Danny.

Then she gave a small smile and whispered with a croaky voice, "It's you.. It's really you."

She then closed her eyes again, leaving the guys really confused.

"C'mon, guys," Harry said, "Let her sleep."

With that, the guys emerged to the kitchen for coffee.

They all wanted to be awake in case she woke up again.

Very early the next morning, Dougie was the only one awake.

He'd eaten a bag of M&M's, an unknown number of Skittles and a huge amount of sour candy, so he was riding on a serious sugar high.

He was feeling restless, so he went into the living room and sat next to the mystery girl, who'd showed up by their door the previous night.

She was actually quite pretty, now her hair had dried up.

Sure, it was ratty as hell because of the thunderstorm last night, but it kinda fitted her.

The dark blonde long hair fell like a halo around her head.

She wasn't very tall, cause she fitted easily in their 3-seat-sofa.

Suddenly, as he was studying her facial features, she opened her eyes to reveal the sparkling green colour of her eyes.

She was staring straight into his eyes, and he felt himself blush.

"Oh, God, embarrassing!" he thought.

But damn, she was pretty!

Then, she frowned, looking confused.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse and croaky.

Dougie pulled himself together and answered her question.

"Er, you're at the so-called McFly-house.. You came here last night, remember?"

She looked at him for a moment, then a look of enlightenment fell over her face as she sat up.

"I didn't – I mean – I'm sorry, but – I…" she trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry," Dougie reassured her.

There was one question he was dying to ask her, though.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Her voice was still a but hoarse, probably due to the weather last night.

"Why our doorstep?"

She looked down, blushing a bit.

"I'd rather tell you when everyone's here." She said.

Dougie nodded, then looked at the clock on the wall.

8am.

Time to get up.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews (: It's been quite a while, but my Internet has been on a strike and I've been really busy with school and stuff, but now I've got my reading weeks before my exams, so now I've got plenty of time on my hands xD

All right, here's more – probably gonna be a bit longer, 'cause there'll be some important info in this one :)

* * *

After waking up the others in the worst possible ways (and recieving a shattered eardrum after emptying a bucket of icecubes down Tom's boxers), Dougie had gathered the guys in the living room, where mystery girl was about to reveal, why she was here.

They all looked at her, while she was rummaging through her messengerbag.

Then, she pulled something out of it, went over to Danny and handed him a piece of paper.

He looked confused at her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A birth certificate," she answered, "Well – my birth certificate."

"And your pointe is?" Danny asked.

"Look at the names." She simply said.

Danny looked at the paper and started reading it out aloud.

"Name: Manja (_A/N: Pronounced with a soft j. Like the i in Heidi_) Jones. Date of Birth: 5th of December 1990 – Hey, that makes you Capricorn, right?" he said.

She nodded, urging him to go on.

He cleared his throat, then read on:

"Place of Birth: Rigshospitalet, Copenhagen, Denmark. Mother's name: Cilia Christina Holm. Father's name: Alan David Jo-" He read, then stopped abruptly to look at her.

"Wh-what is my dad's name doing on your birth certificate?" he whispered.

"That's what I've come here to tell you, Danny.. I'm your sister." She said.

He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"No… No, that can't be true. I mean, I would know if I had other sisters than Vicky, right?" He said, the last part addressed to the guys, who were just as dumbfounded about this news as Danny was.

"It's true, Danny," she said, "Your dad, well, our dad, had a short affair with my mum, who he met on a business trip. I am the result of that affair 18 years ago.."

He broke her off.

"No! It cannot be true! My dad didn't leave us until I was 10, I'd been 4 at that time, and it's just not possible." (_A/N: I actually haven't got a clue about Danny's family, other than that he's got a sister named Vicky :P_)

"Danny, I've never known him! I came here in the first place to look for him, I've searched the Internet for sources that might lead me to him and – and that's how I found you." Manja said while letting a tear roll.

She was obviously affected by this.

Danny shot her a shocked look, then kept on reading her birth certificate, only he was no longer reading out loud.

By the time he'd finished reading it for the 5th time, Manja had sat down on the couch again, awaiting a change of reaction.

After reading for the 10th time, he looked up and cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "Manja. That's an odd name."

She nodded. "Russian. After my great-grandmother. It's like a pet-name-version of Maria."

"I think it's pretty," Doug piped up from his seated position on the floor, only to turn bright red as she half-smiled at him before returning to focus on Danny.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Danny asked.

Manja shook her head no.

"I haven't had the chance," she said, "He's been really hard to find. I'd kinda hoped you could help me."

"I see," he nodded. "You do know that he's got more kids than just us, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Vicky." She suddenly looked concerned. "How do you think she'll take my news?"

Danny looked at her.

"Question is, will she react? Who says I'll give you information on my family?" he said harshly.

"Danny, please," she pleaded, "it would mean the world to me. With our father missing from my life, it's like half of me is missing as well. I need that half to find out who I am."

She looked at him with her green eyes glistening with tears, giving him a pleading look.

The three guys all looked questioning at him.

Danny sighed.

"Fine. But how about we get some coffee first and then we postpone the family reunion until tomorrow? I'd like to get to know my sister," he smirked.

A huge grin spread on Manja's face, as she got up and flung herself around Danny's neck.

Danny was taken a bit by surprise, but then slid his arms around her waist, hugging his newfound sister.

In the background, Tom, Harry and Dougie smiled.

This could mean a whole new beginning for all of them.


End file.
